Rick Astley
Paul Richard (Rick) Astley ( Newton-le-Willows , February 6 1966 ) is an English singer-songwriter, musician and radio host . He is best known for his debut single Never Gonna Give You Up''1987 that a number 1 hit in 25 countries, including the Netherlands. Other hits included ''Whenever You Need Somebody , When I Fall In Love and Cry For Help . Astley is the only male solo artist whose his first eight songs are all in the Top 10 in the UK and in 1993 he had sold about 40 million records worldwide. After his retirement from the music industry in 1993, Astley made a comeback in 2007 when he was an Internet phenomenon was because his music video for "Never Gonna Give You Up" became part of a popular Internet meme known as " Rickrolling ". Astley was "Best Act Ever" voted by Internet users at the MTV Europe Music Awards 2008. Content [ hide ] *1 Life *2 Discography **2.1 Albums **2.2 Singles **2.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 *3 External link Lifespan [ edit ] Astley sang in a group when he was discovered by British producer Pete Waterman , who persuaded him to join PWL to come to work. In Stock, Aitken & Waterman Astley worked initially as a jack-of-all, but at the same time he was preparing for a career in music. His first solo single Never gonna give you up from 1987 became an instant number one hit in include Britain, the United States and the Netherlands. Under the umbrella of Stock, Aitken & Waterman Astley scored one worldwide hit after another. Late 80s Around 1990 Astley broke through with Stock, Aitken & Waterman. He scored in 1991 still a big hit with Cry for help . Since that is not heard much from him. He continued even deliberately out of the spotlight to make time for himself and his family to have. In 2005 there was an album titled Portrait in which he many evergreens played from the soul repertoire, including "Vincent", "Nature Boy" and "Close To You". In 2006 he retires at the last minute for a performance in the BBC television series Just the Two of Us , because his girlfriend, Lene Bausager an Oscar nomination for Best Live Action had received Short Film for her film "Cashback". The ceremony he would otherwise have to go. Absentia for an important part of the admissions According to his website, he was also working on an album in 2006. In 2007, the Internet phenomenon arose Rickroll , where the music video Never gonna give you up played a major role. Someone is' ge-rickroll'd "when he clicks on a link to the video clip of Never gonna give you up . People posting this link under false pretenses as "new material new film X has been leaked, here the link:. ..." When someone falling into this trap, is this person 'ge-rickroll'd. Astley's song Never gonna give you up in twenty years was never nominated, but on October 1st 2008 was MTV announced that his song was nominated for "Best Act Ever" at the MTV Europe Music Awards . This was due to the thousands of internet fans who voted for him. He has won 95% of the votes, the price for "Best Act Ever". On November 7, 2009 Rick Astley was the first time in 21 years on stage in Belgium and in the context of I love the 80's - The party in the Ethias Arena in Hasselt. On September 18, 2010, he gave a one-off concert at the Brabanthallen in Den Bosch during A Night to Remember. Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:1966 births